


Loyal

by xylarias



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: Just Aralas angst honestly





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rk7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rk7/gifts).

> I've never written this "much" angst before my heart hurts
> 
> I know it's not a lot of angst but I tried
> 
> My best friend's been requesting Aralas angst for a while now so this is for her

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Not today.

Not ever.

But it did, and Aragorn was devastated. Heartbroken, to be exact.

He threaded his fingers through the once silky, blond hair, which was now messy and covered in dirt and blood. His eyes were burning, and his heart felt like it wasn’t there at all. As if it had fallen into a deep, dark pit which never ended. His throat was sore. He tried to say something, anything, but the words were stuck in his throat and he couldn’t get them out.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. He couldn’t help but stare at the elf’s fair yet bruised face. His eyes were blank, his mouth slightly open as if he’d tried to say something before he died. And maybe he had tried to say something. Call for help, maybe? Call for Aragorn?

Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut. He could’ve saved him. He could’ve saved Legolas. He could’ve fought by his side long enough to protect him. He hadn’t thought that the elf had needed protecting. He was, after all, talented in combat. He had his bow and twin daggers – that _should’ve_ been enough, right? The strong feeling of guilt filled Aragorn. Every inch of his body. Guilt so overwhelming that he felt as though he couldn’t stand up even if he’d tried.

He winced, still holding Legolas in his arms. Tears started streaming down his face, rolling down his cheeks and hanging from his chin for a while before finally dropping on the elf’s green outfit. His elf’s.

Aragorn’s long, brown hair blocked his side view, and he couldn’t see what was happening. Not that it mattered, anyway – not now when his lover was dead. Because of him. He could’ve stopped it.

Tears glistened in his eyes, making his vision blurry. He caressed Legolas’s cheek, mumbling incoherently. Or, rather, a language that would sound incoherent unless you understood it. Aragorn spoke so quietly that it could barely be heard. Even he himself couldn’t really hear it.

_“Legolas, meleth nîn.”_

He continued saying something – something so personal and delicate that it felt like a single chirp from a tiny bird could break it. Tears continued to fall on the green fabric. Aragorn sniffed a few times, wiping his eyes. He could feel Legolas’s corpse turning colder as he cupped the elf’s cheek in his right hand. He could distantly hear the sounds of battle from around him, and he knew that he was in a risky spot, but he couldn’t care less.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Or did it?

No, not really, Aragorn decided.

Not anymore.

The love of his life was dead, and if he didn’t move, he would be too.

But he didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

He hugged the dead body of the blond elf tightly, as if he could protect him. It. His corpse.

His face was buried in the green fabric. He could die. He would die. But that’s what he wanted, wasn’t it? To be with Legolas, no matter what. He’d loved him ever since they’d met, and he wasn’t going to stop now. He’d love him for all of eternity. Even in the afterlife, if that was to exist. And, despite doubting whether he actually wanted to die or not, his death wish was soon fulfilled.

He was killed by a sword in the back. He didn’t really care, though. He hadn’t even bothered to try to fight back.

Maybe he didn’t die a hero, but at least he died holding the love of his life.

_Loyal till the end._


End file.
